1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lens assembly, and more particularly to a wide-angle lens assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lens assemblies for vehicles have been gradually developed toward miniaturization and wide field of view. In addition to miniaturization and wide field of view, the lens assemblies for the vehicles are required to resist the change of environment temperature and ambient light intensity due to large variations of environment temperature and ambient light intensity. However, the known wide-angle lens assembly can't satisfy such requirements. Therefore, a wide-angle lens assembly with new structure to meet the requirements of miniaturization, wide field of view, resistance to environment temperature change and resistance to ambient light intensity change is needed.